


Bebe's Story

by Style_Shipper_Raven



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Multi, Other, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Style_Shipper_Raven/pseuds/Style_Shipper_Raven
Summary: Bebe decides to dress inappropriately and When she goes to token party she gets more than what she bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm finally decide to post I had this great idea for a fanfiction and I was just like "hey I'm gonna write about this" SO ENJOY AND LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE if u want a chapter 5 let me know thanks
> 
> I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK

Bebe pov

"Wendy do you like my new outfit" I ask my bestfriend who is currently sitting on my bed

Bebe are yours sure you wanna wear that tonight for tokens party Wendy ask swatting hair out of her face

Yes girl there is nothing wrong with it now I need to hurry up and put on my outfit for school I say heading back to my closet

Wendy rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack "hurry up girl school starts in 20 minutes"

I come out the bathroom  
wearing daisy dukes and and a baggy tshirt with my bra strap showing on my shoulder I curl my hair more and put on my lipgloss and red converse 

Ok Wendy I'm ready, Wendy is putting on some of my lipgloss and grabbing her bookbag ok let's go she says we head out the door to my red convertible buckle up I say speeding down the road 

We arrive at South Park high school before I get out I put on my dark sunglasses and head inside Today is gonna be great I say stepping out the car Wendy does the same and we head inside


	2. Uh oh!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

When me and Wendy get inside I see Stan Marsh the quarterback for the South Park cows and the sexiest guy in the high school he is talking to his bestfriend Kyle Broflovski. 

Kyle Broflovski the boy I currently have a crush on he has red curly hair and wears a green hat to cover it he is so hot I would love to be his girlfriend. 

Stan and Kyle are the cutest or hottest boys in the school every girl wants to be with one them even a few boys have been checking them out. 

I walk over to them with Wendy behind me oh I forgot to mention she has a major crush on Stan and gets very nervous around him.

Hey guys I say smiling "oh hey Bebe" Stan says smirking are you going to tokens party tonight he asks sounding a bit seductive I nod and Wendy starts to shift.

Hey Kyle I say smiling brightly at him he nods and grabs a book out of his locker I look down and play with my hair while Wendy is blushing at Stan who is checking me out I think?.

RIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG

Well I'll seee you later Bebe bye, Stan says walking off with Kyle to 1st period Wendy glares at me and huffs.

What wrong Wendy I ask her as we walk to 1st period 

Bebe you where flirting with Stan you know I like him right "Wendy I wasn't flirting he was checking me out and he complimented me I'm sorry if I'm good looking" Wendy scoffs and walks away 

After 1st period we head to 2nd which I have with all the boys i knew in 4th grade. As soon as I enter the classroom all eyes are on me

Wowie mami, I hear Clyde yell; Damn foxy, I hear Kenny scream Stan blushes and slaps my ass I pass by him to sit in my seat all boys are looking at me I see a couple of girls roll there eyes and give me the evil look I ignore them and start twirling my hair 

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The lunch bell rings and everyone heads out. I enter the cafeteria and grab a tray and sit at the girls table

Hey Bebe, Heidi says after biting into her sub sandwich I nod and eat my spaghetti

So Bebe I heard a rumor about Kyle Broflovski having a big crush on you I drop my fork and my mouth drops 

OMG REALLY WHO TOLD YOU HAS HE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME WHEN IS GONNA ASK ME OUT I yell, Red, Nichole and Heidi snicker and tell me to calm down "don't worry girl he is probably gonna tell you at the party tonight. I smile and continue eating 

After school

I run through the doors of the school and hop into my convertible with Wendy I drop her off and drive to my house quickly unbuckling and hoping out in a swift motion I open the door and run up to my room

Ok I have 8 hours till the party begins I sit on bed and watch Netflix and wait till my clock hits 8:20. 

Once my movie goes off I check my clock it's 7:40 I should get dressed now. I turn of my tv and head to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth after that I get my outfit out of my closet and put it on 

I love it so much it's a short tight black dress with 4 inch black heels to go along with it. I look at myself in my mirror and apply my red lipgloss and do my smoky eye I step back and admire myself "perfect"

I walk downstairs and out the door to my convertible and drive to Token's house. when I get there I see a couple making out on the lawn and I see beer cans and cups scattered everywhere loud music is playing and girls are wearing the skimpiest clothes but hey who am I to judge 

I head inside and I see a group of boys looking at me smiling then I see Kyle and Stan chatting I walk over to them and start flirting.

Hey guys I say twirling my curly blonde hair and biting my lip stan starts to blush and he grabs my hips.

Hey sexy he says leaning in for a kiss I see Kyle look jealous and I kiss him more, he takes me upstairs and I start to blush a very deep shade of red

As soon as he took me to a empty room he closes the door and lays on top of me that when it happend he punched me in the face and before i blacked out I saw him open the door and invite 3 more boys in Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick and Clyde Donovan I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape scene enjoy I tried

When I wake up a bit I can barely see but something was definitely inside me going in and out 

I peek down a bit and I see a huge penis coming in and out of my vagina I try to scream but words don't come out and I notice someone hand is over my mouth I look up and see Stan Marsh's hand over my mouth while Clyde Donovan was thrusting inside of me and Eric Cartman was licking and groping breast 

Oh god yes Fuck damn I hear Clyde scream as he begins to go vey fast hitting my sweet spot I moan in stans hand and he lets go and kisses me 

"Hush princess we will make you feel very good" he says as he stops kissing me 

that's my chance to scream AHHHHH HELP ME SOME-he punches me in the face and I cry 

They are raping me I can't believe 3 boys from school are molesting me I cant scream for help my dress and heels are off and my vagina is being tooken over I can't believe it my virginity is now gone I'm gonna need therapy.

Clyde pulls out and comes on my face and cartman stops sucking my breast I start crying as Stan uncover his hand and pulls his pants down

Ok Bebe you are gonna get on that dresser and strip for us got it Stan says pulling my hair I nod and sit up. the 3 boys sit on the bed stroking themselves and Kenny just looks down sadly as I climb on the dresser starting to slowly dance

Ugh ugh YESS Stan says starting to come in his hands I shudder and continue to dance slowly. after about 40 long minutes of abuse, rape, and prostitution im allowed to leave Stan said if I tell anyone he is going to kill me I panick and run downstairs fully dressed 

I start to run for the door when Kyle stops me "hey Bebe what's wrong" he says as he grabs my arm i start crying and I pull away from him leaving the house and never looking back


	4. Chapter 4

4 weeks after the party

I'm laying in bed craving more pizza with whipped cream and ice cream topped on it I've been craving weird foods since that party oh my god

I roll over and my eyes widen OH GOD NOT AGAIN I rush to the bathroom and kneel before the porcelain seat to throw up my lunch "ugh what's wrong with me"

I call Wendy and ask her to come over she says yes and 5 minutes later she is my room with a pizza box and whipped cream I thank her and she sits beside me

"Bebe how long have you been feeling sick" I bite into my pizza and look at her

I've been sick for 2 weeks now. Wendy nods and comes to a conclusion so Bebe you said you've been craving weird foods and you've been throwing up I nod and continue eating the delicious whipped cream pizza "well Bebe have you missed your period she ask twisting her lips. 

Now that you've said it I actually have Wendy speaks "Bebe your pregnant" she says standing up shocked I look at her like she just said shoes don't exist anymore. I can't be pregnant im only 17 then I'm in deep thought 

Wendy I have something to tell you I say starting to tear up "w-what is it Bebe" she says sitting back down ok Wendy when I was at tokens party Stan started kissing me and he took me upstairs with 3 other guys they raped me and made me strip for them like a prostitute" 

tears flow from eyes and I can't stop.Wendy jaw dropped and she hugs and kisses my head. "I'm so sorry bebe" she says starting to cry herself. She lets go and clenches her fist

"What am I going to do Wendy" I say crying "Bebe I have no clue but it will get better I promise right know you need to get help you are a rape victim who has been violated we need to get you to a therapist and I need to get revenge on Stan Marsh and those 3 boys who where they wendy asks clenching her fist".

"Itwas Clyde Eric and Kenny but Kenny didn't do anything he just watched" Wendy nods and leaves.

While she is gone i eat one more slice of pizza and go to sleep god why did this have to happen to me I might be carrying Stan, Clydes or cartmans child I cry and fall asleep.

Life will get better I promise bebe


	5. Chapter 5

Stan Pov

I'm at my locker when I hear a wretched scream I turn around and see Wendy Testaburger. 

STAN MARSH I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH. she is red and clenching her fists

"Woah Wendy what did I fuckin' do I yell so loud 2 freshmen turn there heads. Wendy starts screaming again

Motherfucker you raped Bebe you Clyde and cartman then the worse part about it you made her damn pregnant Wendy whisper yells

My mouth drops and I look at her with pleading eyes "Wendy look we didn't rape her we just wanted a quick fuck" I whisper to her

Wendy slaps and punched me in the stomach HOW COME SHE BEGGED YOU ASSHOLES TO STOP AND SHE SAID YOU FUCKING HIT HER she yells I fell over as she clocked me in the nose again and Clyde rushed over to come help me

"What's your fucking problem Wendy" Clyde yells Wendy clocks him in the eye and kicks him, people started to surround us as Wendy kicked our asses like she did to cartman in 4th grade.

"Wendy calm down" Heidi yells as she pulls Wendy off of me and Clyde.

Owie oweeie Clyde yells as he gets up rubbing his ass. I get up and wipe blood off my lip and nose. Kyle comes over looking confused 

"Dude what happened" Kyle says rubbing his neck. Dude Wendy just fucking kicked me and Clydes asses I have the bloodiest nose ow dammit I scream holding my nose that fucking hurts. 

Kyle takes me to the nurse. I sit on the cot and pray my nose isn't broken then nurse Freeman comes in. 

"Hello Stanley and Kyle what seems to be the problem this time" she says kind of annoyed

I scoff. "Well Nurse Freeman I got clocked in the nose and lip by a girl I cross my arms and huff nurse freeman tries not to laugh by turning around covering her mouth. I drop my mouth and sigh angry

"Ok Stanley I'm s-sorry I-it's just who beat you u-up she says still trying not to laugh. Well nurse freeman if you must know Wendy testaburger beat me up. She stops laughing and sighs

Stan everyone knows not to fuck with Wendy testaburger she will beat you up in a instant. YA I GOT THAT i yell still holding my nose. 

Nurse fixed him and he leaves**

I go to my 5th period class and sit down starving since I missed lunch. 

"Oh my god I'm so hungry" I turn my head to see 4 girls gossiping I listen in and I hear my name and bebe's

"Yea i heard Bebe moaning from upstairs in one of tokens room she was enjoying herself with the quarterback" I hear Lola whisper to Heidi, Red, and Nichole.

They laugh and look at me smiling and winking. 

Why did me, Clyde and cartman do what we did to poor Bebe she was so innocent I put my head in my arms and start thinking. God Wendy told me she was pregnant to. Jesus see me thru this. I have to find the guys and Most importantly BEBE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Bebe

Bebe's Pov

Ouch my stomach hurts like hell I yell into the phone 

I'm talking to my bestfriend wendy she is asking how I'm doing and if I need anything.

"Bebe I'm coming over we have to get you to the hospital so they can have a look at you and the baby and see if your both ok but most importantly we will find out which of those 3 boys is the father"

I twist my lips. Ok Wendy I'm gonna try and get out of the bed to get dressed I say quietly into the phone.

"Ok girl I'll be there in 5 minutes ok I love you" I love you to Wendy bye 

I hang up and sit up in the bed. Oh god this is gonna be hard with my stomach hurting like this. I stand up and put on my fuzzy boots and a pair of sweatpants with a red sweatshirt. Ok I should be ready. 

I go to the bathroom and stare at the discarded pregnancy tests that all say positive in my trash can. I sigh and brush my teeth. 

Knock knock*

I go out of my room and walk slowly downstairs to open the door for Wendy. 

"Hey you ready Bebe" Wendy ask kind of rushing like I nod and follow her to her Chevy we get in and she starts the ignition 

"So guess what bebe" what I ask looking at my iPhone.

"I beat up stan and Clyde" as soon as she said that I gasped and my eyes widened 

"YOU WHAT WHY DID YOU BEAT THEM UP KNOW THEY KNOW I TOLD YOU AND STAN IS GOING TO KILL ME" i start crying Wendy stops the car at the hospital parking lot and reaches over and hugs me

"They are my going to kill you or the baby" Wendy say smiling lovely at me I blush and smile 

Thanks Wendy now lets go inside I wanna find out the gender of my baby. We go inside and Wendy signs me in and we wait.

10 minutes later

"Stevens the doctor is ready for you" a young nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes comes out and tells us. Me and Wendy follow her to a large room with a patient bed and cabinets and drawers with doctor supplies on it. I sit down on the patient bed and wait for the doctor

"Hello ms Stevens I'm doctor Morgan"said a man with grey hair is in a doctors coat and pants holding a clipboard. 

"So I hear your pregnant" he says smiling I nod and he lays me back. "Ok ms Stevens is this your friend he ask looking at Wendy.

Yes she is my best friend she brought me here I smile. He nods and asks her to sit down. Wendy does as she's told.

"Mkay me Stevens I'm gonna lift your sweatshirt up and put this gel like substance to your belly that way we can run a ultrasound and see the baby forming on this screen right here ok" I nod and he lifts my shirt up

I cringe as the gel hits my skin. He runs the ultrasound and I can see my baby forming on the small tv like screen. I smile 

"Ms Steven would you like to know the gender of your baby" I nod and he looks at me and smiles

"Looks like your having a baby girl" he says excitedly. I grin and so does Wendy 

"Ok looks like your due 6 months" he says looking at his clipboard I'm so happy Wendy I cry into her shoulder as she hugs me. 

"Me to Bebe me to. Also doctor i have one more question who is the father." Wendy ask

"Well i don't know yet we will need a DNA test when the baby is born and we can figure out the genes how many guys did you sleep with me Stevens doctor Morgan ask.

I look down and sigh. Well ya see doctor Morgan I was raped at a party 5 weeks ago by 3 guys I say starting to tear up again

He gasps and hugs me; I'm so sorry ms Stevens i hug him back and smile. It's ok doctor I'm just gonna raise my daughter by myself

Wendy looks at me and frowns, "whats wrong Wendy I ask confused. "Bebe you are not raising that baby by yourself I am helping you she says smiling triumphantly. 

My mouth drops and I practically jump in the air with joy OMG REALLY WENDY YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I scream with joy. Wendy hugs me.

Ok ms Stevens come back next week for another check up ok doctor Morgan says as we head for the door. 

"Yes doctor Morgan I will good bye" I wave and walk out the room door and the hospital door. I get in the chevy with Wendy and she drives to my house. Life is getting better I smile to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok hey peoples I think I'll do one more chapter after this

Wendy pov

Bebe are you coming to school today everyone misses you I squeeze her hand softly in mine

"I don't know what if Stan Clyde and Cartman try to hurt me and the baby Bebe starts crying 

"Bebe I told you they aren't going to hurt you I'm going to protect you everyday I love you".

Bebe starts blushing and so do I. "Ok Wendy I'll go to school let me get dressed first"

3 minutes later*

Are you ready bebe. She nods and we head out the door her belly has really gotten bigger this past week. 

"Bebe your belly is so big I shout with joy in the car. She blushes and smiles

About 5 minutes later we reach the school and I get out. I run over to Bebe side and help her out. 

"Thanks bestie" she smiles, Your welcome

We enter the school and Red, Nichole and Heidi run over to Bebe hugging her and me

"OMG BEBE YOUR STOMACH WHAT GENDER IS IT WHAT ARE YOU GONNA NAME HIM/HER Red Exclaims

"HAVE YOU FOUND OUT  
WHO THE FATHER IS BEBE" Nichole shrieks

OHH WHEN IS THE NEXT CHECK UP BEBE Heidi yells WE WANNA GOOOOO

Bebe laughs so I guess Wendy told you guys I was raped at tokens party and one out the 3 guys impregnated me. I don't know who the father is the next check up is next week and the gender is a girl and I wanna name her Jaidyn or Kirstyn 

Nichole Red and Heidi starts screaming with joy.

Stans Pov

Cartman and Clyde we need to talk. 

"Sure dude what's up" 

Guys remember when we fucked Bebe at the party a few weeks ago I ask

Yes that was awesome until Wendy kicked our asses

Cartman starts laughing hysterically "DUDE HOW DID YOU GET BEAT UP BY THAT BITCH WENDY hahahahaha

Fuck you fatass she knows we raped Bebe and she might call the cops and we will get arrested also have you seen her today 

"No what wrong with her" dude her belly is fucking huge that's one of our kids in her right now" I exclaimed 

"It's Clydes or Stans I'm not a father I was just licking her sweet boobs" cartman smiles triumphantly

"Ok maybe cartmans right Clyde it may be one of ours oh god what will my parents say" I start freaking out


	8. Please have mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rushed it I know it terrible

Bebe POV

No stop please leave me alone Stan AHHHH AH I moan and try to fight LEAVE ME ALONE before I knew it he put a knife through my throat and burned me

OMG AHH what a terrible nightmare I wake up screaming. Wendy sits up and stares at me.

Babe what's wrong she ask putting her hand on mines I gasp and hug her tightly 

Wendy I just dreamt that Stan raped and murdered me I start crying into her shoulder 

"it's ok babe I'm here to protect you and our baby even though technically she's not mine but I still love her" she smiles and kisses me deeply

Me and Wendy started dating 2 months ago she asked me out and I said yes I love her so much I'm so happy she is my girlfriend and soon to be wife yes that's right she proposed to me 3 weeks ago

"Lets get back to sleep you and the baby need it right now"

"but what if I have the same dream again"I ask scared 

"Babe it's not real ok just go back to bed I love you" with that she turns and lays back down closing her eyes.

Y-yea I love you to goodnight Wendy. I close my eyes and fall asleep aswell

THE NEXT MORNING***

Wendy's POV

I wake up to see my beautiful fiancée still asleep I kiss her cheek and get out of the bed stretching 

"Today we have to go to Dr Morgan's for Bebe's check up I sigh and go downstairs to see Mrs Stevens has made us breakfast 

Hello Wendy how did my daughter and grand daughter sleep tonight she ask so happy I smile and sit at the table

"Well Bebe had a nightmare about Stan killing her again she woke up and I comforted her and she Went back to sleep I don't know about Emma Lynn though she is still in her stomach unborn.

Me and Bebe decided to name our daughter Emma Lynn we thought it was a cute 2 parter name.

I look down at my plate and start eating 

"This is some really good eggs and bacon mrs Steven thank you so much" I smile and continue chewing.

Your welcome Wendy, oh here is Bebe now she says I look at the doorway and see Bebe yawning and smiling at me 

Hey Bebe come join us for breakfast I say excitedly she nods and sits beside me eating a piece of her toast.

Babe we have to go to school today and after we have to go by doctor Morgan's so he can check on you and the baby 

"I know babe" she says smiling and chewing her eggs

After breakfast

Bebe pov

Babe should I wear his today I ask her holding out a brand new outfit I bought yesterday 

"No it's to skimpy I don't want boys looking at you so why don't you wear this" she says holding out a pair a baggy jeans and green sweatshirt 

I look at the outfit in disgust 

"You will never catch BEBE STEVENS WEARING GREEN!!! I snap angrily 

Baby don't get angry it's not good for you and Emma Lynn 

I nod and try on something else 

What about this 

I'm wearing a pastel yellow romper with my yellow sandals 

It looks good babe I love it let's go to school now Wendy says smiling and grabbing her bookbag 

We head out the door and go to her chevy 

At School

Stans Pov

"So yea I was thinking maybe we could hang out after school" 

I'm at my locker talking to This girl I think her name is Jessica but i don't care I'm just tryna smash. 

"S-sure Stan i'd love to hang out" she says smiling clutching her books in her arms tighter I smirk and kiss her

She blushes as I pull away I see Bebe and Wendy walk in I reminded myself that I needed to talk to her.

I wave Jessica goodbye and walk over to Wendy and Bebe when they see me they Wendy steps up growling and Bebe stands behind her

"What the fuck do you want Wendy barks at me Bebe looks super pissed and annoyed but hot in that romper even if she is pregnant with me or Clyde's child

"Bebe all I want to say is that I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me" I ask pleading

She has a look in her face that kind of scares me "FUCK YOU STAN I WILL NEVER EXCEPT YOUR APLOGY IM PREGNANT AND YOU RAPED ME WHEN I ASKED YOU TO STOP BUT NOOOO YOUR SEXUAL FANTASIES MATTERED MORE THAN A INNOCENT PERSONS VIRGINITY I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL ASSHOLE AND WHEN I HAVE MY DAUGHTER YOU OR CLYDE WILL HAVE NO VISITATION RIGTS

By now the whole high school has gathered around us with wide eyes girls and boys looking at me in disgust and shock "I'm sorry Bebe" that was the last thing I said before I ran out of the school

5 months later

me and Wendy are at my house watching tv we are cuddling and eating popcorn 

"This is nice babe I love you" Wendy says kissing my cheek

I love you to ba-woah owWWWW ahhh my water just broke Wendy help me ahhh 

Wendy jumps off the couch and helps me up 

Wendy's pov

"MRS STEVENS THE BABY IS COMING WE NEED TO GET WENDY TO THE HOSPITAL Wendy yells into the kitchen where mrs Stevens is baking a pie

"OH MY GOODNESS WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL FAST LETS GO"  
mrs Stevens yells coming into the living room

At the hospital

"Help my girlfriend is having a baby she is in a lot of pain" I shriek at the nurse who is sitting at the desk typing 

Ok ok the nurse shouts a midwife comes in with a rolling bed and puts Bebe ok it carrying her into the room so she can have the baby

About 1 half hour later the baby is born and I'm allowed to go in 

When I walk in I see Bebe smiling and holding Emma Lynn in a pink blanket

"Oh my gosh she is so beautiful I tell Wendy" yea she is 

So who is the father I ask stroking bebe's hair 

Doctor Morgan came in and told me the father is Clyde and half of Stan she has his hair brown and she has stans blue eyes Bebe says tearing up a bit 

And she has very curly hair and a beautiful smile just like you do I smile at my girlfriend and our child even if she isn't mine biologically.

5 weeks later

Me and Bebe have our wedding everyone is there even Stan, Clyde and Cartman we decided to invite them 

Do you Wendy testaburger take Bebe Stevens To love and to hold to cherish and honor till death do you part?

"yes I do" I say grinning excitedly 

And do you Bebe Steven takes Wendy Testaburger to love and to hold to cherish and to honor till death do you part?

"Yes I do" Bebe smiles 

may I please have the rings the priests says . A ring carrer approached us and hands me and Bebe 2 shiny wedding rings 

I slip one on her finger and she slips one on mine 

"I know pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the priest says smiling and closing his book

Bebe wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply

I love you Wendy you and Emma Lynn are the only ones I care about Bebe says smiling again I blush and we run down the aisle while everyone claps.

Bebe and Wendy lived happily ever after in California With there daughter Emma Lynn

THE END

Hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
